24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm
|code = 8AFF03 |author = David Fury & Alex Gansa |director = Milan Cheylov }} Hot on the assassin's trail, Jack finds himself set up as a cop killer and endures torture by a corrupt NYPD officer. President Omar Hassan argues with his brother about telling CTU about his affair with Meredith Reed, even though it will help prove her innocence. Presidents Taylor, Hassan, and the rest of the United Nations building are evacuated due to a bomb threat. Episode guide *A stinger missile is fired at a CTU helicopter, incapacitating Victor Aruz. He informs Jack that the hitter on President Omar Hassan has someone on the inside, but dies before providing specifics. Jack relays this to CTU. *At , Dana Walsh tells Director Brian Hastings that there was a breach to the UN database, including a download of Hassan's itinerary. They trace it to Meredith Reed, and she is promptly detained. * is in denial about Reed. His brother Farhad tells him that if the affair becomes public, it'll destroy everything he's worked for. Farhad then calls Davros, who briefs him on how important it is that CTU believes her to be the inside person, so he can perform the hit. * shows Jack a possible suspect who may have tried to frame Reed. They identify the cab company, and Chloe works on getting a destination. * is caught retrieving weapons from the CTU armory. He tells Hastings about what he and Chloe found. Hastings allows him to pursue the lead on his own. * receives a call from a man claiming that he knows her real name as Jenny Scott. * arrives at a residential house, and is greeted by a woman calling him Mike Farmer. Once inside, he takes her and her husband hostage. He demands the man call their Captain in the NYPD and claim he will swap shifts with "Mike". Director Brian Hastings receives a call from Rob Weiss, demanding to know if he’s made progress with Meredith Reed. Hastings tells him that she’s maintaining her innocence, but they are decrypting a seemingly important file found on her laptop. Weiss reminds him that if President Hassan is killed, then there will be absolutely no chance for peace. Hastings informs him that he’s sent additional men to the United Nations. Cole Ortiz asks Dana about the progress on the decryption. She says it’ll take another half hour to complete. When she asks why, Cole tells her that Jack Bauer thinks Reed may have been framed, and that he’s heading out to follow up on a possible lead. He expresses concern that they may be being misled by the intel, but Dana assures him that it’s likely not a set up as Reed is holding something back in her interrogations. He then moves out to go to the UN. Jack arrives in Queens, asking Chloe if they have a location on their suspect. She is unable to provide a specific address, only a vague area. Jack tells her that he’s going to search on foot. gives the phone to Jim Koernig]] Sergeant Jim Koernig comforts his wife Maggie as they are held hostage by Davros. Koernig provokes Davros, causing him to approach him at gunpoint. He claims that he doesn’t want to hurt either of them, but Koernig needs to tell Captain Ravello that he’s swapping shifts with Davros, or else he will. The phone rings, and Koernig convinces his Captain of the shift swap. Koernig asks that Davros does what he needs to and leaves him and his wife alone. Jack spots some surveillance cameras near a basketball court and approaches them for their serial numbers. He’s approached by a basketball player, who tries to intimidate him. Jack claims he’s lost and that he’s looking for a friend. The man being uncooperative, Jack reveals his holstered gun, and offers a $100 reward to anyone who can provide information. Another player steps forward and shows Jack the house Davros entered. ]] Jack scouts the premises and, through the window, spots the corpses of Jim and Maggie Koernig. He busts down the backdoor and searches the house. But outside, a squad car is pulled over, and Officer Mazoni is knocking on the door. Jack places a call to Chloe, but remains silent. Spotting another lone officer out the back, he holds him at gunpoint. He identifies himself as Jack Bauer, but before he can convince Officer Lu, he is tasered in the back by Mazoni. Lu wants to call it in, but Mazoni wants to knock Jack around for a couple of minutes because he believes him to be a cop killer. Dana informs Hastings that they’re halfway through the decryption. Another agent shows Hastings a keycard found in Meredith Reed’s personal effects. It’s a dedicated card that accesses their private residence. Meanwhile, Dana receives a phone call from security claiming she has a visitor: Kevin Wade. Shocked, she has them tell him she’ll be right there. Shaken, she heads to the entrance. Chloe looks on suspiciously. In the elevator, Dana removes her engagement ring. meets with Dana]] Dana arrives outside, and she says she warned him not to contact her again. She asks if he wants to “pick up where they left off” now that he’s found her. He asks how she managed to change her identity from Jenny Scott to Dana Walsh. She offers to pay him to go away, but he asks for a place to stay. She refuses, but he claims he’ll tell everyone her “secret” if she doesn’t. She relents and gives him a key, saying he can stay a night. Satisfied, he leaves. Hastings continues his interrogation of Reed, showing her the keycard giving exclusive access to the Hassan private residence. She tells him she isn’t saying anything until her attorney arrives. Hastings continues to press her, eventually forcing her to reveal that President Hassan himself gave her that card. Hastings doesn’t believe her, and intends to prove it by calling Weiss to receive permission to call Hassan. He is told they have to wait a few minutes. Chloe tells Hastings that she lost contact with Jack and they need to send him some backup. Hastings says he cannot, even if he wanted to due to lack of manpower. Chloe makes a deal with him that if Reed is indeed having an affair, which will work in her favor to prove her innocence, then Hastings will send men to check up on Jack. Jack is awoken by Mazoni in the basement of the Koernig residence. He smacks him around, ignoring Lu’s pleas that they need to call it in. Mazoni orders Lu upstairs if he can’t handle it. at the United Nations]] Davros arrives at the UN, where Ortiz is giving a briefing to the personnel. He claims that history is happening upstairs, on their watch, and they need to be on the lookout for the professional assassin. Rob Weiss slips a note to Secretary of State Ethan Kanin, who passes it on to President Taylor. She tells Hassan that Brian Hastings at CTU is requesting to speak with him about Reed. Weiss escorts him and Farhad to the conference room. Farhad reminds Hassan that he needs to deny any involvement with Reed or else his reputation and the peace agreement will crumble. Hassan answers the phone. Hastings asks why she has a keycard to his residence at the UN. After ensuring that the line is secure, Hassan confesses that he is indeed having an affair. He asks Hastings to exercise discretion and not reveal any of this to the public. Once he hangs up, Farhad confronts him, but Hassan brushes him aside. Hastings still refuses to send backup for Jack despite his promise to Chloe that he would do so if Reed was indeed having an affair. He says that it does not prove her innocence as she may have been using it as a ploy to get close to Hassan. Chloe tells him that if he won’t send anyone, she’ll go herself. Hastings expressly forbids it, claiming he needs her here once the file on Reed’s laptop is decrypted. If she leaves the building, he will fire her. ensures the plan will work]] Farhad calls Davros as he leaves the briefing. Farhad expresses worry that the frame may not hold now that Hassan confirmed the affair. Davros says there’s no reason to deviate from the plan as they will still act on what they find on her computer. He promises that Hassan will be killed before the hour is over. It is now dusk. Mazoni prepares to beat Jack a little more, but Jack charges at him, knocking him through a wall. Freeing himself from the chair, he beats Mazoni until Lu heads back into the basement and aims. Lu says he needs to call the situation in, ignoring Mazoni’s orders to shoot him. Jack has Lu ask his lieutenant what Koernig’s assignment was for the day. Arlo Glass claims that Dana didn’t upload a filter to his system, preventing him from cracking the last bit of encryption. She apologizes, and allows him to work at her station. He asks if everything’s okay because she seems distracted. He starts rambling about her upcoming wedding with Cole Ortiz, jokingly comparing his intelligence to Cole’s. During their conversation, the encryption is cracked, and a blueprint of the UN is brought up on screen. Dana orders Arlo to continue decrypting his segment while she goes to Hastings. Dana informs Hastings of their success in cracking the decryption. She tells him that they found construction plans for the UN dated back eight months ago. They specifically refer to support beams. Arlo tells them that his part of the decryption is complete. On the main screen, an image of a cell phone fitted with explosives appears, along with three more explosives, designed to fit between the beams. Arlo believes that it’s capable of considerable damage. Hastings orders an immediate evacuation of the United Nations. Chloe claims that he needs to consider that the intel may be fake, but Hastings won’t take any chances. He briefs Cole on the situation, but Cole is skeptical, claiming that the area has been sweeped weeks prior to today. Hastings disregards his concerns and requests the evacuation go through. Cole is to protect Hassan personally. Hassan is escorted out]] Agent Manners enters the conference area and alerts the world leaders that there is a possible bomb threat. Cole escorts Hassan out of the room and towards underground parking. Outside, Davros, disguised as a cop, arms a bomb placed underneath a manhole cover on the road. Agents are mobilizing down in the underground parking area. Agent Manners is escorting President Taylor along with Rob Weiss to a limousine. Cole continues to lead Hassan towards his vehicle. Hassan asks for his wife and daughter, and claims he won’t leave without them. Cole says this isn’t possible, and they need to leave immediately. Farhad assures him that he’ll wait for Dalia and Kayla to make sure they’re safe. Cole gets into his own car to follow Hassan as Farhad calls Davros, informing him that his brother is in the third car. Davros waits patiently for the motorcade to head up the ramps towards the bomb. Farhad meets with Dalia and Kayla, reassuring a worried Kayla before all three enter a vehicle. Officer Lu completes a phone call before releasing Jack, telling him that he was right about a connection, and that someone named Mike Farmer replaced him as security detail at the UN. Jack tells him he needs to contact CTU and transportation to the UN immediately. Lu offers to take him. Mazoni calls out that he cannot do that because Jack is a material witness, but Lu drives off with Jack. Split screen: Mazoni watches Lu drive off with Jack looking confused. Hastings watches security footage of the motorcades leaving the UN. Hassan sits in his vehicle. Kayla and Dalia are anxious in their own car, with Farhad looking sinister. Cole follows the motorcade as Dana watches. Davros waits for the motorcade. Chloe tells Jack that Hassan is being evacuated. Jack expresses worry, and is patched through to Cole. He tells him that it’s likely a trap, and he needs to stop Hassan’s motorcade now. With little time left, Cole speeds up, pulling out in front of Hassan’s vehicle just as Davros detonates the bomb. Cole’s car is thrown to the other side of the street and flipped, CTU observes what happened to Cole's car, Dalia cries out demanding to know what has just happened, as Farhad smiles slightly to himself thinking he plan was successful, and Jack tries to contact Cole. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Doug Hutchison as Davros * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Domenick Lombardozzi as John Mazoni * Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joe Nieves as Jim Koernig * Sandra Purpuro as Maggie Koernig * Johnny Wu as Phillip Lu * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners * Sam Sarpong as Teshon Co-starring * Greg Collins as Captain Ravello * Robert Dolan as Rabinowitz * Cleavon McClendon III as Jay * Brian Jones as CTU Security Guard * J.R. Ramirez as CTU Agent #1 * Sterling Sulieman as Jim (as "Tac Agent") Uncredited *Beau Bowden as CTU agent *Jeff Cadiente as Cole Ortiz (stunt driver) *Edward Conna as John Mazoni (stunt double) *Mark Alexander Herz as Agent Peters *Anthony Molinari as CTU agent *Erik Stabenau as Jack Bauer (stunt double) Production staff Memorable quotes * John Mazoni: (to Phil about Jack) Where the hell you think you're going? He can't leave, he's a material witness! See also * 6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) Day 803 803 803